Staticquake
by izzyzam14
Summary: This is my version of Lincoln and Skye's story. I hope you enjoy and I'll be updating for sure through the summer. Enjoy!
1. Staticquake

"You are not some monster. You are not some-" Skye pauses, "thing. I know. Because you taught me that I wasn't. Please let me do the same for you." On the last sentence her voice breaks. Lincoln looks down at her, eyes bloodshot and exhausted.

"You're wasting your time, caring about me." His voice shakes. The corner of her mouth tilts up into a half smile.

"I can't help it." That seems to be the last straw because then they are in each others arms. Skye presses her soft mouth to his warm one, gently at first. Once he realizes what is happening, he quickly reciprocates, parting his lips and nudging hers open. They pull away, both of them breathless and smiling.

"I'm not agreeing to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. but I'll work with you. Only you." Lincoln presses his forehead to Skye's.

"We'll figure it out together." She responds. Suddenly men in black knock down the door and swarm the room, guns poised. Skye rips away from Limcoln and takes up a fighting stance. She feels a stab of fear slice through her chest as she sees what's behind the soldiers. Mack. Bound and gagged, helplessly unconscious, dragged by two of the men.

"Surrender! You are outnumbered and out gunned. Put forth any and all weapons in your proximity and on your person!" A man yells out. Judging from the accompanying murmurs, he's the boss. Skye and Lincoln don't move. "Now!" He repeats, his voice filled with anger and impatience.

Skye turns to Lincoln. "Stay back until I tell you. Then fight your way to Mack and get the two of you out." She says in a low voice.

"I'm not leaving you here!" The unmistakable panic in his voice makes her want to hold him.

"Don't worry about me. I have a plan to-" she's cut off mid sentence due to shouting.

"I said _surrender!"_ Unmistakable rage fills his voice and Skye knows they won't hesitate to shoot if they don't do something soon. She gives an almost imperceptible nod to Lincoln as she suddenly lunges.

Skue whirls and kicks and punches, sending the occasional solider flying win a shockwave. "Now!" She yells to Lincoln. Her shout snaps Lincoln out of his awed observance. He sends out tendrils of electricity, taking out the rest of the men. He makes a break towards Mack and manages to coach him just as his captors fall to the floor, unconscious. Skye jumps off the balcony as one last solider fires at her. Lincoln can't tell if she's hit or not. He gets Mack to the main floor before he finds out. She's been shot. He reacHes over and gets her comm out of her ear. He does his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"I need medical and an extraction jet immediately!" Limcoln waits for a response for a couple of minutes before he recieves confirmation of help. He tries to stop the bleeding on Skye"s gut wound. How she survived the jump is beyond him. Well, he's going to work with S.H.I.E.L.D after all.


	2. Critical Condition

Lincoln is close to collapsing from exhaustion. As soon as the Quinjet arrived Mack was tended to, but Skye's situation was a lot more complicated. He heard this is her third bullet to the stomach and he feels nauseous just thinking about the pain she must be in. She was immediately cut out of her shirt and they began operating on her in the middle of the lobby after they evacuated the residents.

"I'm Fitz," says a voice suddenly way too close for comfort. Lincoln barely has enough energy to turn his head towards the man standing next to him. "I'm not British, I'm Scottish. Hence, my obsession with monkeys." He states bluntly.

"What does your accent have to do with an obsession of monkeys?" Lincoln asks exasperatedly.

"Nothing at all." The eccentric man replies. Just then the woman he recognizes as Simmons from when he was being rehabilitated from his imprisonment at the hands of Hydra approaches.

"You can ignore Fitz." She states matter-of-factly. Her hands and clothes are covered in Skye's blood, probably because of the emergency operations performed. Her playfulness slowly dulls into indifference as she takes a breath, bracing herself for the news she's about to deliver.

"What? What's wrong?" Lincoln feels a wave of panic flare through his chest and electricity crackles between each of his fingers.

"Um, well we don't know. Her stomach was partially perforated, thankfully not as bad as before, but that's all we can tell because of our limited resources here. We have to take her in to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility so we can find out the full extent of her injur-" Simmons is cut off suddenly as a quake violently shakes the room. Simmons pales. Everyone turns in time to see Skye wake up from her previously unconscious state. She's panting and is attempting to sit up, but cries out in pain.

"Simmons!" The doctor is yelled for from across the entire lobby. She scurries towards the obviously distressed patient. There are tears on Skye's face now and she's trying obviously hard to hold in her sobs, probably because of the bullet wound. Lincoln starts for her, but Fitz holds him back.

"You can't go over there. You have to await until the director gives the go ahead." He explains, rather frantically after he sees the look on Lincoln's eyes.

"It's my goddamned fault she was there in the first place! I called her! This is on me!" Lincoln puts his head in his hands.

"We all know she would find you either way Lincoln. It's our fault. We're on a team." And with that, everyone boarded the Quinjet.

"It's not life-threatening. We sewed up her interior and exterior wounds. It'll take about a month or two to heal but she should be fine." The doctor chuckled quietly as the team released a bug puff of air, seemingly in unison. "She'll be in bed rest a few days but slowly introduce her to the physical therapy I prescribed." Just then, Mack walks into the room groggily rubbing his eyes.

"What'd I miss?"


	3. On the Mend

**I need a little Lincoln and Skye right now so here it goes. Please leave feedback and suggestions for upcoming chapters. :)))))**

"Ouch!" Skye shrieks. "Damn sit-ups." She mutters under her breath.

"Your doing your physical therapy?" Jemma calls from the other side of the training room. She's getting a large bag of ice for Skye's bare stomach. She's wearing black spanks and a black sports bra with multiple intersecting straps on the back.

"Yeah I'm on my tenth!" Skye calls out from her place on the floor as she finishes her first.

"Nice try Skye. I may be a doctor but I also know you. Finish your next nine and then you'll be done for the day." Jemma sighs as she walks back over to Skye and kneels next to her. It's her first day with out the bandages and she is still getting used to the unpleasant chill around her stitches. Jemma gently places the towel wrapped bag of ice on Skye's stomach.

"Can I please be done? My insides feel like they're about to rip open." Skye speaks truthfully. Jemma gives her a once over.

"Well, I suppose since this is your first day of sit-ups you can be excused. But you are looking a little pale. Let's go to the lab and I'll check your vitals just to be safe." Jemma gently grips Skye's waist and helps her up. On their way out of the training room they nearly crash into Lincoln and May. Lincoln smiles and immediately ends his conversation with May, leaving her shooting daggers at him with her glare. Skye gives him a weak smile.

"You're gonna get it for that one," she clicks her tongue disapprovingly.

"I just wanted to ask how your physical therapy is going." Lincoln smiles shyly. His cheeks are turning a light shade of pink, most likely due to the fact that Skye is considerably underdressed.

"As your S.O. that information should be provided to me as well." May suddenly joining the doorway huddle claims. Skye opens her mouth to speak but then a wave of dizziness hits her and her knees give out. Jemma, not being strong enough to hold up her limo wait releases her arms and Lincoln grabs on so quickly that Skye doesn't even register what's happening. The spell being gone, she shakily regains her footing.

"She's been doing ok but something's going on with her. I don't think it's the wound though. We are heading to the lab to find out so if you'll excuse us." Jemma says briskly, quickly taking on the role of Skye's crutch again. Lincoln still had concern etched over his face and even May has worry lines between her brows. Skye hates being the center of attention, especially from Lincoln. With her injuryand his training they still have an undefined, awkward relationship. Finally, May and Lincoln step back and head into the training room, Skye and Simmons heading in the opposite direction towards the lab.

"Bloody hell Skye how did you get the flu?" Simmons worriedly changes out the IV bag on Skye's arm.

"Don't ask me? How am I supposed to know?" Skye mumbles as she fades into unconsciousness. Jemma sighs. It shouldn't affect her healing process because it's only a minor case but it will certainly slow her down. Well there goes the physical therapy advancements. Director Coulson walks in.

"How bad is it?" He asks, taking in the image of the girl he loves like a daughter sleeping due to the drugs Jemma gave her.

"It'll slow her physical therapy down but it shouldn't affect her healing because it's only a minor case." She states matter-of-factly. As each of the team members slowly tricks in to look at Skye the news gets passed along. May walks in and bluntly states the obvious.

"She's having a hell-of-a-day."

Skye wakes in her bed. It's been a week since she was diagnosed with the flu and she has healed quickly. She gets up and and puts on her combat clothing and slowly walks to the door. She turns the know and slowly steps into the hallway, only to be startled half to death when Lincoln almost barrels into her. His hands shoot out and he catches her before she falls.

"I'm sorry Skye I didn't mean to-" Lincoln bursts out but Skye cuts him off.

"If everyone at the base apologized for startling each other it would be the only word we knew. It's unnecessary but you are forgiven for what I don't know." She doesn't pause for her whole sentence.

"Skye, breathe." Lincoln says before releasing her. She complies.

"Wanna grab breakfast with me?" She asks Lincoln, pretty awkwardly. He must sense her hesitance because he quickly tries to lighten the mood with and overly joyous grin.

"Of course!" He offers his arm to her. After they are seated and eating bagels is there an awkward silence. Then Lincoln reaches over and squeezes her hand reassuringly. She squeezes back.

"How are you doing?" He asks. One question. A simple question. He gets a simple answer before they lapse into peaceful silence.

"I'm on the mend." She replies.


	4. So What are We?

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner and the fact that this is kinda short. I'm getting a new keyboard Wednesday so they should get longer and hopefully have less typos. Anyway, here's my attempt at fluff (don't worry, there's more to come) so I hope you enjoy**!

 _Thud!_ The air whooshes out of Skye as she's flipped to the ground for her something-th time in her training session with May.

"Your not paying attention to detail. Watch the eyes. If you do it'll be a lot easier to track where your opponent is going to strike next." May chides her.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying really hard not to fall on my ass." Skye replies, indignant.

"I can see it's working out really well for you." May deadpans. Skye takes May's offered hand, rolling her eyes at her bluntness. "That's it for today. Ice your bruises and meet me here again tomorrow, 5 am."

"I can hardly wait." Skye replies dryly. May walks out ignoring Skye's last comment, leaving her standing alone in the training room. When Skye first came to S.H.I.E.L.d, May didn't take to her at first. Now she's the closest thing Skye has to a mother.

"Hey." Skye jumps at the sudden gravel of Lincoln's voice behind her, startling her from her thoughts of May. She turns to face him, smiling brightly. He's wearing a muscle tank and a pair of sweatpants. She scans her eyes over him before forcing herself to speak.

"Hi! I was gonna go grab some lunch. You hungry?" She asks him, hope flooding her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure. I'll make us some Mac' and Cheese or something." Lincoln responds without hesitation. They turn and walk out of the training room, towards the kitchen. Lincoln shifts his eyes to watch her in his peripheral vision as they walk. He wonders when they are going to talk about the kiss. His cheeks pinken and static buzzes on his fingertips from the thought of it. He wasn't going to push her, he reminded himself. She had to make the first move.

Two boxes of Mac' and Cheese later they sit on the couches in the lounge, stuffed. Skye sneaks a peek at Lincoln. He's studying the lines on his palm, somewhat intently. Testing the waters, Skye inches towards him and relaxes when their thighs are brushing. He briefly looks up at her, obviously trying to play it off. She clears her throat.

"Um, I was thinking that we needed to talk." She says. Lincoln has never known her to be so fidgety. He kind of likes it.

"So was I but I didn't know what you wanted to do about the kiss so I was waiting for you to bring it up and are you interested in a relationship or was that a one time thing so what are we?" Lincoln rambles so quickly Skye can barely understand him. She nervously breathes out a laugh. What are we doing? Skye thinks to herself. This is Lincoln. They are basically best friends. Here was no need for this to be such a heavy topic.

"How about we just see where it goes? I mean, we obviously like each other but there shouldn't be so much pressure that it ruins our friendship." Skye can hear the meaning behind her words and she hopes Lincoln understands how much she cares for him.

"That works for me as long as I can do this." Lincoln suddenly presses his lips to hers and she smiles against his mouth. Things quickly heat up as she clutches at his bare shoulders and he slips his hands under her shirt, gently creating a relaxing electrical charges as he thumbs the skin near her hips. He suddenly reaches up and cradles the back of her head, deepening the kiss even further. They break apart after they need air, foreheads pressed together.

"Works for me, Sparkplug." Skye quips as she attempts to lighten the mood. He chuckles softly. They leave the lounge hand in hand until Skye suddenly stops.

"What's up?" Lincoln asks her.

"Help me gather the rest of the team. We'll all meet in workout clothes in the training area." Skye is smiling deviously. Unsure of what to do, he doesn't ask anymore questions. He simply follows her and does as she asks. Once everyone is gathere, Skye steps off to the side with Fitz.

"Is it ready?" Skye sounds like a child waiting for Christmas, bouncing on her toes and using her high pitched excited voice.

"Yes I have one for everyone." Fitz sounds impatiently excited as well. "Come help me carry them!" They both eagerly run out of the training room to get Fitz's new toys.

"Sparkplug, what are Turbo and Tremors up to?" Mack asks Lincoln as the whole team waits.

"No idea. I basically just follow her orders." Lincoln says in response.

"I heard that, asshole!" Skye yells from the hall as she and Fitz emerge with a large bin. Lincoln and the rest of the team laugh as Skye suppresses a smile.

"What the bloody hell have we been woken up for?" Everyone turns towards the door as Hunter walks in, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Hunter, it's three in the afternoons!" Mack exclaims in disbelief.

"Exactly! You bastards woke me up at the crack of dawn!" Hunter exclaims.

"Don't mind him. He's just snarky because he had a case too many beers last night." Bobbi informs everyone.

"Shut up! All of you!" Fits roars, impatiently interrupting their banter. "Listen to the rules of the game Skye came up with!" Skye steps forward.

"It's basically laser tag but the whole base is the battlefield. Instead of laser guns we are using ICERS that are modified to launch silly string at a very high speed. If you get stringed, you're out." Skye's practically jumping up and down she's so excited.

"Exactly!" Fitz is as excited as Skye.

"Sounds fun. May get back here." Cousin reprimands a glowering May who attempted and failed slipping out the door in chances of escaping the game.

"Everyone plays!" Fits and Skye bellow in unison. They begin handing out the modified ICERS. Once everyone has one they yell.

"Last person alive is the winner! Every man for himself!" And with that, the game begins. Jemma is taken down first. Everyone soon follows until it's Hunter, Lincoln, and Skye. For someone so tired they can move real quick, Skye thinks as she takes a shot at Hunters receding figure and missss. Thankfully, Lincoln swoops in and takes him down.

"I'm off to get a cup of tea." Hunter drops his gun and merrily skips away. Skye and Lincoln are left to face off. They somehow both end up in the training room with the rest of the team standing in the side of the room, cheering. After all shots taken by both of the Inhumans fail, they ditch the weapons and take up sparring positions. Hand to hand combat will decide the winner.

"Your going to Staticman." Skye grins at Lincoln as they circle each other.

"I wouldn't be so sure Quake." Lincoln responds without missing a beat. Suddenly they're both lunging and Skye quickly gets the upper hand. She has him pinned and is about the finish it when he plants his hands on her waist. She suddenly is laughing uncontrollably. Coulson, May, Bobbi, Fitzsimmons, Hunter, Mack, Joey, and Elena al, stare in confusion as their best agent collapses into fits of giggles. Mack realizes what's happening.

"He's tickling her with his static! Sparkplug, you play dirty!" Mack calls, but him and the rest of the team are holding in their own laughter at the sight of Skye rolling helplessly on the ground as Lincoln uses his power to tickle her stomach. He does it until she runs out of air. He stops suddenly, lungeS for the silly string gun and she gets blasted.

"No f- fair." Skye manages to get out from her place under Lincoln where she is still struggling for air.

"Lincoln is the winner!" Fits declares. "You guys can get up now." Lincoln doesn't move. He begins ticking her again and she sends a small shockwave, strong enough to know him off her. She immediately takes advantage and climbs on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. She stares for a second at his blue eyes, blue and happier than she's ever seen them. She leans over and presses a kiss or his lips.

"Get a room you too!" Bobbi yells from her spot on the sidelines. Everyone begins whistling and shouting. Lincoln and Skye break apart grinning like maniacs. Lincoln asks her a simple question, hoping for a simple answer.

"What do I get for winning?" She smiles and leans down to kiss him again.


	5. Missionready?

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update! This was supposed to go up yesterday but I didn't get around to it. Anyway, the whole Tumblr thing confused me so I basically am gonna say this: I'm taking prompts for any short stories on the side of this one. All in all I hope you like this addition!**

 _Slap!_ Lincoln groans as May takes him down. Again.

"You know you don't have to use your full strength on me _all_ the time!" Lincoln glares up at May.

"I'm not, We're done for the day." With that, May walks out the room, leaving Lincoln panting, still lying flat on his back. Sighing, he gets back up. Summer is on the way, and it is hotter than ever in the base. Sweat pours down his face as he takes a drink from his water bottle. Lincoln has been thinking a lot lately. He worries about SHIELD's motives. He knows that Skye trusts them but they haven't completely won him over yet. He trusts Skye more than he has ever trusted anyone before, but he still wants to see them in action.

"Sparkplug! Coulson needs the entire team in his office within the next five minutes." Skye pokes her head in and calls to Lincoln. He yelps and drops his water bottle at her sudden appearance. She laughs as she turns and heads off, presumably to Coulson's office. He sighs.

"Skye and Lincoln are paired together due to their abilities. They can be the most powerful team. Next we have Mack and May. Bobbi and Hunter. Fitz and Simmons will be with me. Once we are saffely inside the ATCU facility they will come in and do their thing." Lincoln walks into Coulson's office just as he finishes explaining the plan for an ATCU breach. Apparently, ever since they attempted to take Lincoln and ambushed Mack and Skye there has been some unacted on war between the two organizations. Rosalind Price, the president of the ATCU claims that she is running an inhuman safe facility. SHIELD would like to test that theory.

"Why can't Skye hack their securiy cameras so we can get a visual and determine if it's necessary to send in rescue teams?" Lincoln asks. All heads swivel to look at him, and then back at te Director.

"Because she already did. It's prerecorded footage of inhumans being "medically treated". They didn't even have the decency to have a couple of different tapes with different inhumans on them. They wouldn't have prerecorded tapes if they didn't have something to hide." Coulson responds cooly. When the team moves out and onto a Quinjet, Lincoln stays close to Skye.

"Are you ready?" she asks him. He shrugs. He loves that he can be close to Skye. They can watch tv together on their days off and feel safe in the field, jnwung that someone has their backs. They arrive at the facility and Fitz runs a thermal scan. He gasps.

"Uh sir? There are no inhumans in this facility. They give off a certain thermal radiation and no one in this building has it. Not even gel matrix cubes. Actually, there's no one in the building for that matter. Just then an explosion rocks the jet. It's a trap. Then the world goes dark.

 **Im really sorry that it is so short but im really exhausted. Im going to add more to this tomorrow but please let me know what you think and suggestioons. Im having writers block so any and all ideas are reading!**


End file.
